High Tide
by lunch1380
Summary: Percy is an avid swim and quickly making his way to the Olympics. His best friend Annabeth has many goals in life and is constantly pushing herself for new heights. They're naturally besties, but when a serious illness strikes Annabeth, will Percy keep his dream of being an Olympic swimmer, or will he give it up to spend time with his dying best friend. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Percy Pov

I was strolling down to the track to watch Annabeth finish practice. After she finished hurdles we were planning on going to my house and watching corny movies. We haven't had a lot of time to hang out since I've been so busy with my qualifying meets come up, and I missed my best friend.

Annabeth and I had been best friends since sixth grade when I moved to New York. She was the one who got stuck showing me around the school and now she's just kinda stuck with me forever. She was the second best friend I ever had. My first one being Grover back when I lived on Long Island with my mom and dad, but when my dad disappeared my mom moved us to New York City. I still see Grover during the holidays when my mom and I go to vacation.

But since training was more serious this year we weren't going to have time to go back to Long Island. I still haven't told Grover or Annabeth. She doesn't know how much training I'll be going through during the winter and it's best she doesn't. She thinks I work too much and should spend more time with family and friends instead. I wish, but if I want to be an Olympian I need to keep focused, or at least that's what my coach says. Annabeth understands how important training is, she just misses me sometimes I guess.

Anyways so I had a Friday off and I was planning on using it to my advantage and hang out with my best friend. The sky was free of clouds and it was warm for November. I made my way to the entrance of the track and noticed Annabeth and Chiron were the only ones left. Annabeth was working on her steps between hurdles, and I waited by the entrance for her.

She was wearing what she usually wore to practice, an old tee shirt from years of soccer, a pair of black Nike shorts, the white stitching starting to fray, and her new neon green spikes. She liked trying her new spikes at practice before a meet, to make sure she gets the feel of the shoe.

She finished her set and slowly made her way to Chiron, brushing her hair out of her face, strands of her golden, straight hair tumbling out of its ponytail. Chiron gesticulated his hands and Annabeth nodded, making sense of the crazy arm movements. She made her way slowly down the 100 meter straight and I slowly made my way over to Chiron.

Chiron was this old track coach we've had since forever, literally. He had brown wild hair, soft brown eyes, and was almost my height while sitting down. He road in a wheel chair because his legs were paralyzed during some war he never told us about. He taught social studies at the high school and had sword fights every Friday. He knew about my problems with ADHD and dyslexia, and made me work hard to try and break through it. He knew when to step back when I was having a bad day and knew when to push harder when I needed it. He was basically my favorite teacher ever.

"Hey Chiron." I said as I made my way over. He turned and a smile filled his wrinkled face.

"Percy!" He said excitedly, clapping a hand on my back. "Never thought I'd see you here at the track, I thought the water was more your forte." He said shaking me a bit.

I laughed "Oh yeah I much prefer the water, but I thought I might come and surprise my best friend." I pointed at Annabeth. Chiron nodded.

"Then she better make this one really good." He shouted loudly and Annabeth looked over at us. She was far down the 100 now, about 60 meters away. I waved and a smile spread her face.

"The others were good, you just weren't watching!" She countered and Chiron rolled his eyes.

"Just hurry up! I'd like to go home." He said and Annabeth nodded, getting into the zone, jumping a couple times in place then getting into her starting stance. Chiron counted down from three then clapped the blocks. Annabeth was up and running. She easily cleared the first four hurdles. On the last one though she kind of tripped.

She missed her steps. Instead of three she had four. Then everything was in slow motion. When she went up her right foot was behind her when her left one should've been. She knew something bad was about to happen, you could see it in her face. Her right foot stuck to the back of the hurdle. She couldn't clear it. Then she was falling her felt leg bent out in front of her and her hands out to catch her. Her hands didn't hit the ground first. Her knee did. The crunch it made was deafening. Her face was pure shock, her mouth and eyes wide. Her body crumpled to the ground a couple meters away. We all just stayed in shock, unable to move until finally I came to my senses.

"Annie!" I cried and sprint over to her. She was hunched over herself. I fell to her level, my knees becoming red due to the track, and placed my hand on her back and the other on her hand. "Annabeth lemme see it." I said calmly. I didn't need to freak out, I knew she was. She looked up at me her eyes wide but her mouth tightly pressed closed.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, her hand going into my hair, and I looked at her knee. You could tell it was broken, the knee cap was pushed out. "It's broken." She whispered, obviously trying to keep her voice quiet. I nodded and looked back. Chiron was already next to us, grimacing.

"It's broken." I said and his grimace deepened. Annabeth gripped my shoulder tightly. I looked back at her and she looked agitated. I needed to get her some help. I looked back at Chiron. "She needs medical attention." I said and he quickly pulled out his phone. It was an ancient flip phone from probably the nineties. "That is probably the oldest phone I've ever seen." I said and. Chiron chuckled. Annabeth huffed. I looked at her. She was mad, her arms tense and jaw clenched. I kissed her forehead. "You're going to be alright" I mumbled. She looked down at her leg and frown. Then her eyebrows furrowed and I knew she was angry.

"You've got to be kidding with me!" She growled, I could practically see the steam coming from her ears. "I'm going to be out all season!" She said looking at me pleadingly. I looked back at her baffled.

"You're kidding. That's what your complaining about? Doesn't it hurt?" I asked, remembering the first time I broke my arm.

She glared at me. "Yeah it hurts but I can take the pain. This kind of thing though takes time to heal. I'm going to be out for two months at least." She fumed. Chiron chuckled.

"Well this will give you time to focus on your studies." Chiron said getting off of the phone. Annabeth rolled her eyes. We all knew she had the best grades in the school. Heck she was valedictorian. Grades were the least of her worries. "The ambulance is on its way." He added. I nodded a looked back at Annabeth.

The sun was starting to set now and the shadows on her face made her look not as angry. She was devastatingly (devastatingly to me anyways) beautiful; her grey eyes were dazzling, even when in rage, her lips always pink and full, she had a few freckles across her face, and these long eyelashes that required no make up.

Okay so fine. I'll admit it. I have a thing for my best friend. What a god damn cliché I know. But I can't help it! Something about Annabeth just clicks to me. The way she'll help me study and actually keep me on track, how she's always the loudest one cheering at my swim competitions, and always willing to watch a dumb cheesy movie (if there's popcorn) when we find the time. She's always there for me and I like having her to lean on when the going gets tough.

She loved olives on her pizzas and hates fizzy drinks. She's always wanted curly hair but is stuck with stick straight. She's in environmental club (I think she get along perfect with Grover) and is on the math team. She's the student body president and easily the 'girliest' person I know.

And I just can't get enough of her.

As the sounds of sirens came closer, Chiron sighed, "Am I going to have to sign paper work for this?" He asked and we all laughed. Annabeth's was shorter and I knew it was because the pain was catching up with her. I've broken my arm twice (I'll never master a skate board, but Annabeth will) so I know how it goes.

I looked back at Annabeth and smiled. Our eyes locked. I could see behind her brave eyes that she was also scared. I grabbed her hands, and she held on tight. "Everything's going to be alright."

A/N: I've had the idea for this story in my head for a long time. It was originally many different storys that I kinda just put together. Sorry the beginning is kind of rough, just bear with me. I'm writing this story to try and break through my Heroes of the Thirteen Colonies writers block. I'm going to write this story as I feel, so don't expect it to be regularly updated. I'm hoping this will help me get more creative, but if not then that's okay too. I hope you guys will enjoy this story with me. I have a lot of great ideas!

-lunch1380

p.s. I have an Instagram and Tumblr both lunch1380! You should give me a follow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Last time on High Tide:**

 _As the sounds of sirens came closer, Chiron sighed, "Am I going to have to sign paper work for this?" He asked and we all laughed. Annabeth's was shorter and I knew it was because the pain was catching up with her. I've broken my arm twice (I'll never master a skate board, but Annabeth will) so I know how it goes._

 _I looked back at Annabeth and smiled. Our eyes locked. I could see behind her brave eyes that she was also scared. I grabbed her hands, and she held on tight. "Everything's going to be alright."_

 **Percy POV**

"Watch your step there's a puddle on the floor." I said shifting Annabeth's backpack on my arm and standing over the puddle. Behind me Annabeth moved on her crutches and slowly made her way down the hall. She passed me and the puddle (of what... I don't know) and stopped in front of my apartment door. The hall's light was flickering and the door needed a paint job.

It took us two hours to get through the ER waiting room and another two hours to get an x-ray, and a cast put on Annabeth's leg. It was roughly 11 pm and we were both exhausted. I looked at Annabeth and she had dark circles under her eyes. I quickly pulled out my keys an unlocked the door. She slowly made her way inside. I followed her and shut the door behind me. I toed my shoes off and walked through my entry way to the living and dining room area. Annabeth was already on the couch propping her leg up under some pillows.

I dropped our bags at the door and made my way to the kitchen. My kitchen was relative small. It had counter tops on either wall, the oven in between the counter tops, and the fridge was next to the sink on the right side. The left side was covered in jars and cabinets. The counter tops themselves were wooden and at that moment had two bowls and a note.

"Saved you kids some soup, heat it for two minutes in the microwave and there are crackers in the cabinet. Don't stay up to late y'all are too busy to be tired. See y'all in the morning. -Love Mom." I smiled. My mom was probably at Mr. Blofis's house and she still made us dinner. She was the best.

I got the container of chicken noodle soup out of the fridge and poured some into my bowl. "Annie do you want any soup?" I asked staring at the soup.

"Don't call me Annie." She said bluntly in reply. I chuckled and walked to the living room. Annabeth was on her phone probably texting Piper and Thalia. I motioned to her with the soup. She looked up.

"Chicken noodle?" She asked and I nodded. "Give me it all." She demanded and I quickly made my way back to the kitchen and poured the rest of the soup into her bowl. I heated it as instructed and made my way back to Annabeth.

I carefully eased onto the couch and handed her the warm bowl of soup. With no hesitation she dove into the bowl. Eyes closed.

"You're acting like you haven't eaten in days." I teased. Annabeth opened her eyes and glared but continued to devour her food. I chuckled. "Don't forget to take your pain medication after you eat." I reminded quickly polishing off my bowl of soup. Annabeth snapped her fingers and pointed to her bag at the door shoving more soup in her mouth. I nodded and quickly went to her bag reaching in the small pocket and finding her medication. I opened it up and handed Annabeth one. In exchange for the pill she handed me the bowls and I put them in the kitchen. I would wash them later. When I or back to the living room Annabeth was standing with her crutches.

"Uh what's happening?" I asked.

"I need to shower could you get me a trash bag? Also I need you to put pillows and a blanket on the couch for me." She explained slowly make her way down my hallway.

"Uh first," I countered following her, "I can get you a trash bag, second you're sleeping in my bed not on the couch..."

"You have practice at what six in the morning? Perce it's already midnight you can sleep in your bed then when you leave I can take your bed it's not a big deal. My leg doesn't even feel that bad." She cut me off. I shook my head.

"I can't let you take the couch my mom would kill me and it's only one night I'll be fine." I said reaching for a towel under the sink as Annabeth started the water.

"Yeah it's only one night of me on the couch." She countered giving me a stern look. I couldn't make her sleep on the couch she looked so tired.

"One sec..." I said rushing to get a trash bag from the kitchen. When I came back Annabeth looked more tired than before. "Here's a thought." I said placing the trash bag down and reaching behind Annabeth to turn off the water. She followed my movements with her tired eyes. Believe me I noticed. "We can both sleep in my bed since we're both too stubborn to say no. Then in the morning you can take a shower because you're about to fall asleep as I'm talking." I reasoned. Annabeth's head started lulling to the side, eyes closing and I made my own executive decisions. I slowly picked her into my arms bridal style. She was heavier with her cast but I made it to my room. I placed her on the blue comforter and pulled out one of shirts she wears all the time she's over and a pair of sweat pants. I threw them st her to wake her.

"I'm up!" She shouted launching herself up.

"Change. I'll be right back." I ordered then left to go to my bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth. I didn't need to change since I was already in my sweats (Annabeth and I were supposed to have a movie night right). When I came back to my room Annabeth was already curled up under the covers, her leg propped up so it looked like a huge lump. I lifted the covers and slipped inside.

I made sure Annabeth had a lot of space. This was the first time anything like this had happened. Sure Annabeth would sometimes fall asleep on my shoulder when we watch a movie and my arm would be around her, but this was different. We were sharing a bed and my mom wasn't home. I figured my mom wouldn't be made at me and I can say I just wanted to be there if Annabeth needed anything, but it still felt weird. I turned my head to see Annabeth. In the faint light you could tell she was already asleep. I leaned over and pressed a small kiss to her forehead and turned my body away from her. It was already 12:30 am and I had practice at 6:00 am. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to ignore the fact that my crush and best friend was sleeping in my bed with me.

 **A/N: More will be explained next chapter because it'll be in Annabeth's POV! Anyways I hope everyone had a great holiday break! School for me starts again tomorrow, so I'm writing like crazy today to get y'all some updates. Have a great rest of the week everyone!**

 **-lunch1380**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Reviews:**

 **the loner: Honestly me too. Thank you so much for your review it made my day!**

 **Guest: Thanks for your review I hope you enjoy the chapter**!

Last time on High Tide:

I made sure Annabeth had a lot of space. This was the first time anything like this had happened. Sure Annabeth would sometimes fall asleep on my shoulder when we watch a movie and my arm would be around her, but this was different. We were sharing a bed and my mom wasn't home. I figured my mom wouldn't be made at me and I can say I just wanted to be there if Annabeth needed anything, but it still felt weird. I turned my head to see Annabeth. In the faint light you could tell she was already asleep. I leaned over and pressed a small kiss to her forehead and turned my body away from her. It was already 12:30 am and I had practice at 6:00 am. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to ignore the fact that my crush and best friend was sleeping in my bed with me.

Annabeth POV

"Shit." Percy whispered as he turned off the alarm he just sat on the edge of the bed and I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want him to worry about having woke me up, he had practice and the Olympics to worry about more than me. I laid still and felt Percy get up and shuffle to his closet without the lights on. He left the room and i cuddled deeper into the bed missing his warmth.

Thank gods we didn't cuddle, but he did help keep the covers toasty and the feeling was leaving. I wanted to get up and bring him back but he had other places to be. I heard him come back in and he (rather loudly) strode to the bed. I felt him press a light kiss to my forehead and then he was gone. I heard the front door shut and I sat up.

He kissed my head. He doesn't do that. Like ever. But yet he had done it three times in the past 24 hours. Maybe he was just worried about me. Yeah that's probably it. He couldn't like me. Like, like like me. I mean even though I kinda sorta like liked him, like boy girl style, he couldn't like me. He has so much more on his mind than a girlfriend. Even then it's not like he would want to like his best friend.

I burritoed myself into the blankets best I could and took a deep breath. Percy's blankets smelled like Percy, like the ocean and old spice Fiji deodorant. I slowly fell back asleep to his scent and the warmth of the blanket.

•••

When I woke up the second time light was shining brightly into the room. I rolled over (my head mainly) and just stared at his room yawning. His room was small but cozy. The walls were white but covered in posters and pictures. He had wooden lamented floors with a blue rug. He had a dresser on the same wall as the door, clothes spilling onto the floor. The opposite wall had a window leading to the stairs slightly covered by a blue curtain, and a desk with a lamp and books covering it. The desk also doubled as his bed side table. His bed was a queen size and covered in knitted and fuzzy blankets. He had three big pillows and the softest sheets ever. His closet doors were open and shoes were cluttering it's bottom. He had hangers with clothes clinging for dear life onto them.

I sighed and slowly made my way into a sitting position. My cast went all the way from the top of my ankle to the bottom of my thigh and was terribly uncomfortable. I reached for my crutches and my phone then slowly stood up. My leg ached and throbbed. My hair was matted to my face and i was still wearing my workout clothes. I needed to shower, but first? Food.

I made my way to his kitchen and decided that I was going to get tired of this whole "broken knee" thing really quickly. My underarms were already sore.

I was too lazy to cook anything so I made myself some eggo waffles. While I waited for the eggos to pop up I checked my phone. I had five missed messages.

One was from Percy. He had sent it only ten minutes before. "Hey Wise Girl! I hope your leg is feeling okay. I should b home by 3. Feel free to do literally whatever. C u then!" I smiled. I loved reading his messages even if it's simple like this one. It's nice to know he's thinking about me. I replied, "feel like crap. c u then" and proceeded to check my other messages.

The next one was from Piper McClean. Piper and I only became friend recently. We were partnered up for a project in AP English Lit and ever since then we've been really good friends. Her dad is a famous actor and I only found out by accident. She also had a huge crush on my friend Jason (who also had a thing for Piper. It's only time before they get together.) so I was constantly getting them together. Bring Piper along when Jason and I had a study group, or bringing Jason if Piper and I went to see a movie. It was nice and I enjoyed playing match maker. Plus sometimes I got to bring Percy and since Piper and Jason were so caught up in each other Percy and I got time to each other. Anyways, Piper was a very laid back person and really fun to be around.

"Omg ur sleeping in his bed! Tell me all the dirty details later ;))" I rolled my eyes. She had to be kidding. She knew neither of us were like that.

"Pipes it's nothin like that chill. All that happened was we fell asleep geez." I sent the message and my eggos popped up. I'd check the other messages later. I put the eggos on my favorite purple plate with yellow polka dots and got some Nutella. After eating my eggos and just enjoying having the apartment to myself I decided to take a shower. I grabbed a trash bag from a kitchen cabinet and slowly made my trek to the bathroom. The bathroom was right across the hall from Percy's room. It was a full bath, complete with a sink, shower, and toilet. I had my own soap and shampoo in their shower. It only seemed appropriate considering I practically lived here.

The walls of the bathroom were a light blue (sense a theme). They had wall decorations of shells and star fish. The sink had a white countertop and the cabinet was birch wood. The curtain had different sea creatures on it and I loved it dearly. I turned on the fan and then turned on the I placed my leg in the bag and tied it tight. I looked at myself in the mirror, my leg resting on the toilet.

I genuinely looked like death. My makeup was smeared everywhere. My hair was tangled and falling out of its pony tail. I also had huge bags under my eyes. It made sense considering I had only get four hours of sleep each night. Homework doesn't do itself and if you're talking AP and college courses for fun on the side? Well sleep becomes optional.

Also sleeping on Percy's couch basically every night because my own house is too lonely doesn't help. After the divorce and my mother got custody my house became cold. We stayed in the one my mother designed, even though it was too big for two people. It was a mansion built for at least 10, but now they have two. Her mom was never home anyways. It was always just Annabeth. Alone. It was the same routine every day too. Get up at six, get to school by seven (an hour early), go to seven AP classes at a PE class (the only I had class with Percy), go to Percy's home till it's long past dinner and Percy's half asleep on the couch. Then would I drive home and stay up to the wee hours of the morning doing college homework. Then I fall asleep and the cycle repeats. It's honestly very lonely. And tiring.

I quickly stripped of my clothes and hopped in the shower. Since my left leg was the one that was broken my back was facing the water, and it was very unfortunate. I washed and conditioned my hair. I washed my body with lots of effort since I couldn't get water on the front side very easily. I shaved my leg as quick as I could (managing to only cut my leg once) because my leg was getting really tired and quivering.

I shut off the water and wrapped my towel around myself. I sat down on the edge of the tub just relieving my leg. While sitting I dried off and realized I had nothing to change into, and there was no way I was putting back on my crusty, sweaty workout clothes. So I wrapped the towel around myself and prayed nobody came home.

I crutched my way to Percy's room and shut the door, my towel falling off my frame as soon as I entered. I quickly slipped on a pair of Percy's old basketball shorts and swim hoodie. The hoodie spilled over my shoulder, exposing my skin but I payed it no attention. I found a sock that looked comfy and clean buried under his backpack.

I sat up and crutched back to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair. I washed my face and moisturized, working quickly so I could get to the couch. My leg was so tired from standing on it all morning. I made it to the living room and practically threw myself onto the couch. I was exhausted and it was only noon. I closed my eyes and just let myself relax for a minute, but before I could even force myself to get my backpack and phone, I was asleep.

 **A/N: Not my best ending but I enjoyed writing this chapter. I have so much in store regarding Annabeth's history and her parents and ooh man I can't wait! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well! Check out my Instagram and tumblr lunch1380! Have a great day!**

 **-Lunch1380**


End file.
